Media streaming devices enable users to view audio-visual (A/V) content from their cable, satellite, television or recording devices over a home network or the Internet. The media streaming devices typically connect to a network and stream the A/V content through the network to a client device (e.g., televisions and personal computers). Users may view the A/V content at various locations using the same or different client devices. The media streaming device may be located within the same local area network (LAN) as the client devices or the media streaming device may be located outside the LAN where the client devices resides.
Regardless of whether the media streaming devices are located in the same LAN as the client devices or outside the LAN, the user typically configures the media streaming devices to communicate with the client devices via networks. The configuration procedure includes setting various parameters and options associated with a modem or other network access device. The configuration procedure may involve detailed knowledge about the network structure and may therefore cause frustration on the part of the users, especially if the users have limited or no network configuration skills. Further, the media streaming devices may also have multiple connectors for various discrete communication channels. In such cases, the user typically also enables or disables these connectors depending on the configuration of the network surrounding the media streaming devices.
Accordingly, the process of installing and configuring the media streaming devices to work in a network environment may be a demanding and time consuming task for the users that can impede wider deployment of the media streaming devices.